1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to sleeping pads and more particularly to a sleeping pad having a pillow formed by bending and temporarily fixing.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical sleeping pad A made of foam rubber is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. One end of the rectangular sleeping pad A is bent and permanently secured to top surface thereof by applying adhesive thereto so as to form a pillow A1.
For storage of a plurality of sleeping pads A, any two adjacent sleeping pads A of them are stacked as below. The first sleeping pad A is disposed as that in FIG. 1. The second sleeping pad A is upside down with the other end rested on the pillow A1 of the first sleeping pad A.
However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the typical sleeping pad A. The storage space of a plurality of sleeping pads A is still large. The pillows A1 of the lower sleeping pads A may be permanently deformed. To the worse, the glued portions of pillows A1 of the lower sleeping pads A may be disengaged from top of the sleeping pad A, resulting in a failure of the desired function of the sleeping pad A. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.